infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffalo WZR-HP-AG300H
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Buffalo / WZR-HP-AG300H __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 1406 FCC ID = FDI-09101889-0 CPU Type = AR7161 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 680MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2 flash, 16MB each, 32MB total Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 2 RAM chip, 128MB total RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = AR8316 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 10/100/1000 4-LAN 10/100/1000 Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-BOOT Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = Green Size = ? USB = Yes Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = Support started SVN15101 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = AR9223 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = AR9220 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *OpenWRT Forum for Buffalo WZR-HP-AG300H *DD-WRT Forum Buffalo WZR-HP-AG300H *SmallNetBuilder Review from June 30, 2011 *WZR-HP-AG300H (Japanese) *Wi-Fi.org Alliance Certification Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures 05.jpg|Frontside 02.jpg|Out of the box 04.jpg|Antennae 07.jpg|Backside 17.jpg|Power-On side 19.jpg|Ports - USB & Eject FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me! Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me! Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me! Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me!